pg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Game Sets
Game sets feature was developed by Luis Guzmán for his PG2 Suite and PeG Suite to solve how to keep many different e-files, campaigns and scenarios related to different e-files into the same game folder, sharing MAP & SOUNDS folders. What is a Game Set? As you know SCENARIO, USERSCEN, SAVE, EQUIP97, ... are folders and files defined inside the PG2/PeG executable. The game looks for those folders and files to load all the data it needs. So if we could have different executables each one defining which folders and files it should use, we could do the same as if we had different installations, isn’t it ? A Game Set is a specific copy of the game executable holding all that info the game needs to seek for files and to load them. What is it for? The main idea is to have a different SET for each of your favourite e-file, those you use frequently, avoiding multiple game installation or moving files when you want to play campaigns for different e-file than you currently have on your main game folder as EQUIP97. How do I create a Game Set ? To create a PG2 Game Set you need PG2 Suite To create a PeG Game Set you need PeG Suite External links * PG2 Game Set * PeG Game Set (New features) Category:PG2:Tools Category:PeG:Tools First and foremost, a HUGE thank you to Luis for his seemingly tireless effort to CONSTANTLY improve his fantastic tool for all of us to enjoy! :clap Prior to making any gamesets, I'd recommend using Leons' awesome FlagSwitch tool to switch your flags/dossier/start screen (if the efile supports these features). 1) Open the PG2 Suite 2) Click "tools" from the top toolbar. 3) From the drop down box, select "Gameset Editor" 4) A new box appears named "Gameset/Set text file". Select "Exe Game Set". 5) Next click this box: 6) When you click it, this box should appear: 7) Select the Panzer2.exe of your choice (Panzer2.exe, PG2UK210, etc.) and double click it or press the "open" button. 8) Next, go to this box and type in a 3 character name for the gameset. I'd suggest naming in such a way that you can easily recognise it, like "AdK" for Adlerkorps. 9) Next is to click the "make folders" button: 10) Now you should see new folders in these boxes with the 3 character "name" you placed in the last step: 11) Next is to click the "Select Panzer2" button, (This will be the Panzer2.dat that you should have used the Flag Switcher on before starting ;) ) 12) A new box appears named "Select Panzer2 File" 13) Select your Panzer2.dat and select the "open" box (or double click it). 14) Going downwards do the same as steps 11-13, except you will using the following 4 buttons: a) Select Equip b) Select Gui c) Select Misc d) Select Names A new box will appear each time as in step 13, select the corresponding file from the pop up box for each of the remaining 4 buttons. When you've done all the buttons, select "Save As"--When the box appears, I'd suggest naming the .exe to something similar or the same as your Gameset name. As you can see, I named mine "AdK_PG2UK210.exe". Now press save. A small box will appear letting you know that Luis rules! (Letting you know you did it correctly) Now go to your PG2 Folder and you should see several new folders and a new .EXE Congratulations! You are now making gamesets. Make as many as you want. For those who are unaware, this feature of the PG2 Suite allows you to consolidate MANY PG2 installs, within a single game folder, saving you tons of HDD space. In addition, when you download a new (or old) campaign or single scenario, you can unzip it into the PROPER PG2 gameset scenario folder. So when you want to play a campaign that uses the Adlerkorps efile, unzip it into the "SCEN_AdK" folder. You want to play using Leons' efile? Unzip into your "SCEN_LeN" folder, etc. Another great feature is that no matter how many gamesets you create, you can use the same MAP, Sound, SMACK and SFX folder, again, to save space. Make certain that you start the game using the "new" GameSet .EXE for the proper efile you want to play with!